Unfaithful
by Kami28
Summary: sonfic, to the song unfaithful by rihanna, katara is hurting and aang with zuko. ZUTARA and implied kataang


**_UNFAITHFUL _**

_Story of my life, _

_Searching for the right,_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong really loves my company _

Aang had some training to do today, to keep his skills sharp. Katara had _plan's_ of her own.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true _

"Katara do you plan to do any thing today?" aang asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"Well… you know I always do, while you and Toph are sparring, and Sokka is out enjoying the _sites_…" Katara looked at Sokka who was still asleep drooling on his blanket. "…I would have no company, so today I plan to go to the… tea shop…"

"Since when do you like tea?" Aang slide a little closer to her.

"I always have, ever since I was young, we have just never had the resources to make it."

Aang gave her a perplexed look; he knew she was 'lying.'

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

… Does he know?

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

…Maybe…

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well _

Katara braided her long chocolate hair, and rolled it into a small bun. She put on a brownish gold lipstick, and a golden eye shadow.

"Why are you getting so dressed up? You're just going to the tea shop, and all of that lipstick will come off onto your tea cup."

Katara thought inwardly to herself, 'oh yes, he knew'

"…"

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

Katara stepped out of the apartment, and looked back to aang. He didn't want her to leave. He wore an indignant expression on his face, and a single lone tear fell down Katara's tan cheek. She quickly turned away, as she whipped the tear absent. _She felt dreadful, but temptation is strong. _

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore) _

She entered the tea shop, to find Zuko waiting with an apron on and a wash towel over his masculine shoulder.

"You look nice today." He smiled at her and reached his arm around her narrow shoulders.

"Zuko lets just do this." Katara was not in the mood for flirting now.

He opened the door, "My apartment is a little walk away from here. My shift at this tea shop is over at the moment." He stated in a matter-of- fact voice.

"Lets go" Katara smiled, she forgot about Aang for now…

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer) _

"Do you want me to walk you back home? It's dark." Zuko asked as if she was a little girl.

"And risk Sokka trying to kill you," she stated sarcastically. Katara put her robe's sleeves over her shoulders while Zuko helped her tie it.

She kissed Zuko on his pale cheek, "I will see you tomorrow."

Katara walked away not looking back once, Then she remembered, Aang

_No no no no _

She walked through the door of her and the gang's apartment, everyone was asleep, or so she thought…

_Yeah yeah yeah _

Aang lie in bed unable to sleep. The avatar heard the door open. He knew who it was and were she had been. But Aang still pretended to sleep; maybe he would really fall asleep, soon.

**_THE END _**

**_-----------------------------------------------------mika--------------------------kami28-----------------------------------------_**

A/n- this songfic was buzzin in my head for the longest time, but I finally got it down, how was it? This was gonna be zutara because that's the only pairing I ship, but it seems a little kataang to me…o well I still think it came out good. If you haven't heard the song before you can go on youtube .com type in "rihanna- unfaithful" in the search bar and click on the video.

_Oh and before I forget, I got my lyrics from- lyrics . com _

_And reviews are nice… (Hint)_


End file.
